


A bounty to meet a hunter

by Kavinsky_funk



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bounty Hunters, Crime, Different Personalities, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fun To Be Around With You, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, Helping Each Other, Hunting, Lost - Freeform, Quest, Reward, Saving Each Other, They Have Bird DNA lol, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavinsky_funk/pseuds/Kavinsky_funk
Summary: This takes place where they are slightly younger. Samus taking jobs in order to find Ridley and Falcon finally able go space hunt to have more challenges and mysteries.I suck at summaries.There’s more chapters soon on.





	1. Chapter 1

~ Capt. Falcon ~  
Tons of thief's and villains around the world is a mess. Even cops can't chase them around all the time. As for bounty hunters, well some just want the money, fame, and money. Some just want to kill but not only that but fight for the money, but more...killing other bounty hunters that get in the way or getting the same target as others. I know this because I've been a bounty for 6 years.

Driving at night feels calm but my mind isn't. I've been called by the galactic federation for some important reason. Even Jody doesn't even know or lily. What's more possible is that I have tons of work to do not just that but also race. I may be a bounty hunter/racer but times like these can really be a hassle for me. All my life is full of work but I enjoy it. I get to drive which it's my love of doing and being a bounty hunter to make the world a better place. But I also do it to save people. I've killed couple of hunters in my journey, do I feel bad...of course not those people are nothing but trouble and losers to me. Who ever gets on my way will get killed or beaten up. But for now I need to work on plans and strategies. 

•Federation•  
Inside the federation I've met up with Tanaka which he's always attentive towards me. He's jealous of me for talking to Jody or heck even taking her out, but I'm not into her right obviously, she my sister but that's a secret that I keep to myself. No one knows who I really am, not even her. I have different identities so no one can figure out who I really am. 

Tanaka guides me the the boss of this federation, interesting...I can't say I hate the boss but I do. Ever since I came here I was 16 years old and I met the boss...he never believe I can handle rewards by myself but I did which it Shut his mouth. 

I stood standing up looking straight directly at the boss. He stares with a grin awful look like if he was about to set a trap. 

" Well I haven't seen you in a while, well Bart Lennon. Oh well I should say captain falcon, but I'll stick to Bart for now. Anyways I don't have much time but I'm here to inform you that I have a contract for you and that it's already done"

My eye visors wide as my eyes wide of surprise. I took a moment, "so this means I can go outer space and capture the reward."

"Yes. But hunting outside of earth is dangerous due to intelligent species on different planets are dangerous even other people who try to get the mission done are bound to die instant. The creatures are smart. But also our bounty hunters here died too that's why some aren't here anymore. For you that's what you wanted and I rejected a lot but you insisted so now I have a job for you a get this mission going or else it would make us look bad because other federations are going at it meaning other hunters are targeting the same thing. As some of us here are also taking this mission. So you better get your ass out of here and make our federation look fucking great" 

I had no choice but to accept since I really do want the job and perhaps promotion... "yes...sir" with that I leave this place. For now I need to call on my falcon flyer and leave here on out. Hopefully the mission isn't going to be a fast one. But instead a thriller one, a challenge. 

•Space•  
Seeing how the space looks...it's amazing. But for now I need to find this planet and find this monster that has this reward and hopefully no other hunter gets in my way or they'll have a horrible time. 

I have been in space for 5 days apparently which that's really fast. It felt like 3 hours. Anyways I found the planet, now landing. 

•planet•  
Landing on this planet and seeing the environment it's pretty interesting. It's obviously night here but the grass is aqua color and the ground is black. But little foggy which is no problem for my visors. But either way I can detect that there's other hunters here. "Better get moving" I started to walk towards my destination but of course it will take time and more to kick out some or all hunters here.

One to two hunters come to paths which they start shooting each other. I sigh I got no time to see this. I shot both of them in a distant, Well it's true what he said different hunters target each other and some are pathetic. I look to detect some hunter above me, I quickly moved myself to dodge the shot. I really hate to use my gun, but this is the only way to take out these scums down. I prefer...combat. 

I twist the guy's neck and broke the gun in case someone tries to get it. Totally better with combat. Walking around to find the reward is actually pace till you run into a hunter or getting attacked by a hunter. Not going to lie some are very loud.

I jumped on top of a hole of a cave looking thing. My visors detect no one here...guess that was- my visor detected someone which a huge laser comes towards me. I jumped out of there and land to the ground. That was close...to close. I hidden myself, what kind of weapon was that. My visor detect the person again and with question I see a hole and shoot out of the hole to get the person. I heard metal so the person of course has armor. But there's no way I'm backing down to a fight someone with armor.

I heard above me cracked the cave, to see the person with the armor standing there looking. To me it amazed me, that orange armor is huge! Not that exaggerated but it's amazing well done. That guy must of worked hard to build it. I never once seen an armor like that, yes some use armor but not like that. Which ever federation he's in he must have killed tons of people with that. 

It stares at me and it's cannon points to me. I jumped out of the way before it shoots. No point in hiding. The blast was really big, that surely would kill some in instant. That man wouldn't care who it would hit. 

Shooting wouldn't help. So might as well hide to see more of its power. So I hid myself which the hunter can't see me. So I took action and used my fire power and go straight but immediately the hunter dodges. Well I guess I should get out due to grabbing attention. In that case I left avoiding the hunter plus I'm wasting time. 

Getting closer to the reward. Aside from that there's hunters here but also I here shots and screaming from other hunters. But not only that, just hunters probably watching behind but my visor doesn't detect. 

•monster•  
I hear the monster which it sound huge. In that case it shouldn't be easy. Hopefully. As the closer I got the more quiet it got. Why. One way to know it's probably hiding. The walk made me alert

"Hey bastard" 

I move to the left to see a man with a shot gun aiming it at me. Hearing the click made me think I should use my power but I don't want that other hunter knowing my power. So in this situation I back flip and kick the loser. 

"Oof....what the fuck!"

He grunts but I stomp hard enough to smash his skull. There he's okay, no more sound. I left and move forward though as I kept going I felt watched but I detect nothing. 

Finally I found the monster...it looks nothing like I imagined. It's literally an octo like octoman but can't tell worse or better...either way that sea creatures has it on its tentacle. That big diamond jewelry, what's that diamond jewelry for is it from a jewelry store or something? I've read books but not from other states though I need to ask Edward about that.


	2. P O I N T L E S S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have their point of View

~Samus~  
As far as my mission goes there's always monsters all because of that son of a bitch Ridley. He that lizard dragon caused all of this and my families death, so my only goal is to kill that bastard and let my family and myself in piece. As for now I'm standing here amazed by some corpses that have been shot from a person but what I noticed it's the same bullet, yes some are others but this one there full old school style which it's upgraded a bit by little more steel but classic. Whatever that hunter is it must be new around here because here all hunters upgrade weapons here. But they can be a pain in the ass but worthless hunters. 

I was crowded by 5 hunters...I sigh. 

"Hey nice shit armor you got there hunter bet your balls are weak as shit from there also just no weapons"

"Bet it just makes him look strong but weak on the inside hahah!"

"Wait that little canon is strong? That crap looks-"

I shoot all of the at once...sigh...these hunters aren't even a match for me which sadness me. Ever hunter I come around are one, really retarded two, don't know what there doing or third and final, are scared of me. The only ones are not afraid of me are these monsters. I start to walk away, so all my life I've been hunting beast and monsters and parasites which it's nothing new to me. Though seeing new creatures is interesting till they try to kill you and you kill them back. 

Going underground is easier to avoid hunters but later on I had to go back up since it's been blocked by some kind of metal I could destroy it but it would cause attention. 

I'm almost there to my destination but these damn fucking hunters keep getting in my way. Some are very smart but really lots are stupid. Some I killed and some I spared but they can't move. My visor detect red color which it's a hunter. Guess I gotta Kill that worthless hunter too. 

I shot across distances which for sure it won't notice. But surprisingly it avoided which finally someone avoided quickly. I don't think it would be a challenge may just be quick like others but little time. I run up bolder to bolder which i see the figure a bit. He's wearing a blue jacket but his shoulder only show. Well gotta Kill him. Suddenly my visors detected the bullet late and it hits on my shoulder, nothing happened to me it was a good shot but didn't open my armor. The bullet..I took it out to reveal the same bullet I saw before. The classic pistol. Well this is interesting. 

I jumped bolder to bolder which I land on top of the cave thing. Now I charge my shot to aim that hunter. 1 2 3 I shoot but he dodges again what the hell is this guy? Usual it never misses on a person but he's pretty fast maybe faster than a normal person. I look down the hole I made to see him covering his self from my laser. I stare at him and then he stares at me. He has a red helmet on but what's odd to me he doesn't have armor he has a blue jacket and a scarf with that red helmet. I had stared at him for a couple of seconds till I shoot my laser at him but again it happened and he disappeared out of my sight. Obviously he's going to catch the reward before I can or anybody here. But there's others who are probably there already so might as well get the reward first then kill him. 

•destination is close•  
I find myself in the cave but It doesn't seem like a cave anymore but instead more like a laboratory. Which I'm pretty sure I went to the other side since that damn hunter try to flame throw me with a flamethrower. It happened before he left but lost track of him. Either way I have to find that monster and grab the reward. 

The laboratory has pier frozen monsters which I'm sure the monster frozen them for some reason to make an army but it won't have a army if it dies today. But I can't imagine that it frozen these beast. Ridley is that type of madness to do that. Well I have to get out of here and not waste time. So I move and move till I find my destination.


	3. Y O U R A G O O D P A I N ?

~Capt. Falcon ~  
The sea creature noticed my surrounding which I heard gunshots fire. 10 bounty hunters come out which there all different well except one...goroh is loser...

Well the monster dealt with them which the creature is actually strong. It beat the guy with a beam shot. Well since there all distracted I'll get the reward. I ran up to the reward and got it. Heh I smirk, now time to leave out of here. The beast screams which the hunters cry for help which some are eaten alive and some with missing body parts. I shoot on the monster on it's eye and screams. I shoot 3 times which it worked a bit but not much but I definitely know it's angry. But It became quiet which it's tell me that it's trying to fake it. But either way I don't care, I got the jewelry diamond. But two hunters were alive and trying to shoot it since there parts are missing and there crying for help. Well I was about to go till that hunter came almost blasting me with it's laser. I hold on the reward and grab my gun to shoot that armor hunter which only cause miner damage. Every man here died off to that sea creature except goroh he left running...loser. 

I jumped up to grab the rails which this cave has stairs and interesting things which it has to be a cave under lab. As I jumped I see the hunter running to come where I'm at, but sooner the creature got him. That hunter must didn't know the creature was still alive. It's tentacles wrap around it's body. Hmm maybe I should stay a little to see how painful that hunter is about to die with that creature holding him like ropes tangled to his body. But I see the hunter trying to shoot it but fails and the creature puts more pressure to the hunter. Kinda feel bad for that fella, but that's how it is.....

The hunter starts to scream but can hardly tell. The creature starts to crush the armor. It breaks into pieces. Suddenly My eyes wide with shock, surprise, and guilt. That person in that armor...is a female!?!

She screams but her mouth got covered by the creature. And it's tentacles starts to move on her body again. She's defenseless. Dammit I feel bad now. The creature might kill her within any second... 

without caring anymore I fire up my fist and falcon punch the creature...it died mere seconds. 

I look to the ground to see her finally getting her breath together. I couldn't see her face but she's a blondie and wears a tight suit just like me. 

"Hey are you hurt?" I say calmly as I try to reach her. She still breaths till she looks at me with an angry look. 

"Does it look like I'm fine? I don't need your fucking help" she says angrily.

I felt pain when she said that. Why did I felt pain in my gut? my visor quickly detect 3 hunters which one shoots and with thinking quickly I decided not to argue with her and grab her to a bridal style. Which the shot almost hit her but I quickly got her. Which they shot and knocked the jewelry diamond out of me. Crap... well I'll try to get it back but right now we're the target to them. I start to run out of this cave. 

"Hey where the hell your taking me! Who the hell you think you are!?" She says annoyed. starts to pull out my grip. I sigh

"Look I can leave you here and walk on your own"

"I can walk on my own, now leave me" she scowls me. I would drop her down in instant but I feel guilty. Either way if I leave her she'll die here because the hunters are coming to kill us. Or worst, try to do something to her. I ignored her words and snapped my fingers. Seconds the falcon flyer came.

"I'm not leaving you here. Your injured. You have a broken knee." I look up and the ship opens up. 

"I have my gunship here. I can go back and leave here."

"Don't worry your gunship is in my command" I smirk.

"How is that possible?" She got confused but I side smile

"You know exploring around is nice and even hacking hunters vehicles that are left behind" 

she looks at me pain and anger and looks up front. 

•gunship•  
I got us inside my ship and put her on the seat.

"Here. I'll go get supplies for your knee. But first here, these will help me not for you to try and attack me" I handcuffed her and went to go get supplies. My ship is pretty big so a lot of people can fit.

"Why did you help me?" 

"Because you were helpless. And I felt a bit of guilt" I say to her. 

"So because you now know I'm a girl so now you want to help me. Shit thanks"

I look at her with confused look, "what of course not it's just that I really felt guilty. Not because your a girl well just a little to be honest. But you were helpless and you would of been dead by now" 

"Well why did you felt guilty all hunters are bound to kill others. Now you're trying to help me when you tried to kill me"

"Well you tried to kill me as well so we're even. Plus I don't kill all hunters, I'll spear some. But you I just felt guilt because I saw you struggling." 

"I could of found a way to get out. But you helped me and I don't know if I should thank you or not...but I'll thank you either way because I was...vulnerable. My armor broke. But it should be fixing" 

I frown but I find myself smiling, she means it. "Well I'm a good guy so don't think I'll try to hurt you now. Yes I tried to kill you but that's because we all want the reward"

"Yes but I don't trust you. We can't be easily chitchatting and be friends??? That's not going to happen. I'll still try to get the reward"

"Of course I don't trust you either...Ohh I'm getting that for myself. I just want to fix you up and leave to find the gold but I'm having second thoughts" as I come towards her. She looks at me 

"What do you mean?"

I smiled but now turns to a straight face. "Well i- oh um can I" I say with little embarrassment. She frowns as I bend down over to her knee. She eyed me

"Well your the one that wants to fix me so...you can obviously But if you do something else I'll kill you"

I chuckled "sorry I just want to ask because I don't want you to think something else. But of course I won't do anything bad!" 

She rolls her eyes and lifts her leg. I heard her hiss. I lay my hand on her knee gently and press on it

"Ahhh! fuck!"

She cries in pain, "sorry" I put the cloth on her knee and tie it. Not to much damage but she won't walk for a while.

"Can you take these damn handcuffs off me if not I will take them off. They bug me" she groans angrily.

I thought for a second but I get really lost in her beautiful aqua eyes. Wait I shouldn't think of that what the hell is wrong with me!? I barely met the girl that I tried to kill and her as well tried to kill me as well. Well it's not wrong to like someone's eyes right just that right!? Though she is muscular which I really admire women with muscles. Like my sister Jody and ms. Arrow and the other women as well. But she, she is different which I am fond with. 

"Hello? I'll smack you you bastard"

I blinked "Wait I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare at you this whole minute! I was just thinking! And pardon what was your question?" 

She heavily sighs "Can I Take This Off Or Can You Please Take It Off. It's Killing Me Here." 

"Ohh Sorry. But I don't trust you nor you can't break them or else it will electric you. And I don't want that to happen to you. You are already a good pain." I got up and look at the auto driving to where to spot other hunters but most importantly the diamond. 

She breathes heavily and doesn't say anything. I really want to get to know her. Maybe she isn't bad. Or maybe she is. I can't trust her yet but I can tell some of her words do mean good.


	4. W H A T ‘ S  P L A N ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all like synthwave hear Trevor something his voice is amazing.

~Samus Aran~  
This man takes me hostage and is fixing me up but it pisses me off because I almost had it. I almost got the diamond but this bastard helped me and lost it. But I really needed that diamond to make sharp crystals out of it and kill Ridley for fuck sake. I really want to kill Ridley he's been living so much that they keep bringing him alive! He needs to stay the fuck down and with the sharp crystal it can be a one shot since that diamond is hard to break. But on the other hand I can't have it if it's taken by another asshole. But I need this guy to let me out and un-hack my ship. Well the only way to maybe the key to getting out of him is to pretend to become allies....

•Falcon flyer•  
"Hey do you know this place around?" 

He stood still not still facing me, "w-well...of course why?" He struggled to get his word out but I can tell he's embarrassed by it. 

"you don't." I smug. 

"This isn't your concern."

He totally doesn't face me. Totally going to give him wrong turns.

"Oh it is mister lier kidnapper." 

He turns to look at me with what looks shock or something. But I kept my smug look. 

"I'm not a lier or a kidnapper! I did not kidnap you and you know it."

"Oh I know but you should of did it of my consent not your own since you and I don't even know each other."

"Well I have the right to help someone in need of care if there's other criminals or hunters nearby the area. There's protection of life so there for I'm saving you without touching you in a foul way. Nor do I even dare to do anything bad to you." 

"But now you take me in your ship and don't know where you are going to the point you might kill us both. Seems fair enough." 

He looks back front but all there is is stars and no planets near by. 

" I know you're not from here. The way you are dressed and most importantly that gun you have is classic and no one in space uses old guns since here now are all electronic."

I'm guessing he flinch but gave a smile. 

"Well then I'm defeated. Personally I thought no one would notice but till I see you now in person, I can tell your smart. But not that I want to offend you or anything but when I saw you, I won't lie but I admire your armor. It's something I've never seen for where I from."

So I was correct. He's from another planet. I'm surely positive he's from earth. Where I once lived...

"Hey something the matter?"

I went back to reality, "yup I'm fine. Just faded a little."

"Oh okay just making sure." 

Why? Why making sure if I'm okay if really I'm not. No I'm okay I am a hunter after all. I don't care if others feel something about me. He just says just cause I'm a woman. If I was a man he would of killed me. 

"Say we never meant properly. Nor I intent to be friends right away but, the name is Captain Falcon."

Weird flex but okay. Guessing it's just his title name since he does have a ship like a falcon. 

"Of course I don't trust you. But the name is Samus Aran. Also get me the hell off your ship and un-hack my fucking ship. You clearly don't know where you're going."

"Sorry but if I let you off you will clearly leave and go after the reward. Which I need."

"Of course but I need it more than ever. You need to stay out of my way."

"Your lucky I don't have the heart to dump you in a random planet and leave you stranded there. I would of kept your ship and took all parts of it. But I won't do it."

"Oh you can leave me in a planet. I don't care where. I know my place in space. As for my ship I'll fucking kill you if you dare do that." 

"Okay Samus I don't want to argue because I myself feel guilty but I want to make a deal here. For us that can benefit." 

Damn this guy. 

"Go on."

"You can guide me around to know these planets and I'll let you out. Deal?" 

Better than nothing...I'm so going to trick him.

"Deal."


	5. T H A T F E E L S

~Captain Falcon~  
•Falcon Flyer•  
There's something about her that I know she's hiding but won't say of course. But the deal is done and I know for a fact she will do anything to make me avoid the reward. There's no way it's a simple deal as for my self I will give her her freedom but I install a tracking device on her ship which surely she won't notice.

"Look get these handcuff out or I won't tell you shit." 

She is already annoyed with the handcuffs. I myself was tired of seeing her like that. I don't want to abuse her with that. 

"Okay. Just if you do anything my ship will detect and kill you and I'll be ready to stay in guard. But also I was tired of seeing you like that. I felt bad."

"Sure you did."

I went to her aid and un-cuff her. 

She rubs her wrist to better move her hands since they were like that for at least 20 mins. At least she didn't get herself shocked like the other pathetic people or monsters I've hunt for. 

"No really I am. But you can believe whatever you want. I don't have to right to make you too."

She got up and stretch. Wow she's tall! We are probably the same height?

"Okay first turn the ship around because the more down we go the more nothingness you see. The planet we were on is the 5th planet so we need to go to this other planet where the old bastard went." 

Smart woman...

"There's a tracking device I put on his ship but It won't detect due to some interference." 

"Right Okay. So I know this planet that can interfere electronic devices." 

"So it has to be planet Vho. I know those armor anywhere." 

So she has lots of experience being in space. Not bad. 

"So he's there?"

"From what I said. Yes."

From there I auto my ship to go to Vho planet. 

"Samus you know your way on planets huh." 

She looks back to me only to sit on my main seat to drive. 

"Well I am kinda basically born here that I'll admit to you."

Wait she's born in space!? No way! But she said kinda so she's born in earth but brought to space which technically she calls her home but why? 

"You born in space? Interesting to say in least."

"Of course you would say that. Yes I originate from earth but "something" happened so now I'm particularly little grateful for being born in space."

I'm curious to know her backstory now but I won't say. 

"Well I can't say it's a good thing for your point of view but all I can say is just go forward. Whatever happens happens even if it's bad but one day that goal will come." 

I look at her to only see her staring at me with sympathy. For me that felt my heart guilty and regret. 

"I look forward to my goal someday. But don't ever say that again. It's weird coming from someone I just met and both tried to kill each other. Also your an enemy to me so you obviously want me to fall back down." 

Her pity went to irritation really fast. I tense. 

"Of course not Samus! I'm serious! Yes you are an enemy to me but as long as you don't harm me or I harm you. It's fine. But I'll never hurt someone's own heart that has been damaged enough." 

She looked now disgusted at my own comment to her. 

"You don't even know what happen to me. You don't know I have a heart. Because later on I do plan killing everyone who gets in my way. Even you." 

Well I don't want her in my bad side. No I do. No I don't. Yes. No. Yes. No.

"Samus I don't want to hurt you. I may not know your past but you have heart. Because if you didn't...you could of killed me by now." 

She stood up. I'm ready if she's ready to combat.

"The only reason I haven't kill you yet because...I need you to un-hack my ship. Without it there's no point of me killing you and it's un-hacked."

Sweet woman. 

"Alright I'll be honest too. At this points I would never told you but now I am. I put a tracking device on your ship so even if you plan to ditch me I would of still followed you where ever you go back from there if you gotten it I would get it back and go back home." 

"Of course bounty hunters never trust no one."


	6. J U S T A T R I C K

~Samus Aran~  
•Falcon flyer•  
Why of all damn people well...he's the only person I met that is a person from another world which still is the same but I'm from space now. Is the one that's crushing me down and it's a stress in a way.

I sigh and slowly went to sit where I was handcuff. I this point I just want to leave. Yes my knee hurts like hell but as long as I don't see this guy then I'm good. 

"...you know there's some bounty hunters you can actually trust if you let them trust you back. But of course now I'm saying that because I actually do trust you in a way. But I also have to defend myself for it."

Why even talk to me? It's pointless. I don't care for no one.

"All it's a lie. Never in my life I seen a bounty hunter person trust another. That makes no sense."

"Well I've seen it in my world. Some hunters become friends and rivals but also enemies I have that a lot. It's not just you. But if you don't believe then I won't beg for it."

Why does he want my trust? It makes no fucking sense! Should I even believe all the crap he says? Obviously we will kill each other soon so I shouldn't believe his shit because I'll get distracted. 

"Good."

I didn't look at him because I'm angry to the point I want to sock him out. And if I do how will I command is dumb ship or hell even open it?

I heard his footsteps only to hear him sit on his main seat. He didn't say anything afterwards. 

I hate his guts. It's like he's being nice and then being a an actual hunter. Makes no sense. Then again I'm using him to get me back my ship. 

Why did he ever came in space? And know he hasn't told me he's from earth or other things but I know he's from earth. 

Suddenly out of thought I heard him. 

"We are here. Planet Vho."

Finally. I'll get my ship and find that bastard man.

"You might want to come with me or you want to stay?"

Oh yeah I totally forgot it doesn't have a normal door. 

I stood up and went his way but not to close.

•Vho•  
The planet is just full on ice but entirely not. 

I got off his ship only to see my ship behind. It's in good condition. Good thing it's just that right?

"This place looks astonishing!" 

I kinda wanted to laugh at that but stood silent.

"So you are just born on earth."

He looks at me "Well yes of course. Have you been meaning to tell me that?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him "oh shut it. Now can I have my ship back."

He cross his arm. "Well is he really here?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well alright." 

He then snaps his fingers. And from there I heard a beeping noise from my ship. 

"There. Like I said I would give you your ship back but on the other hand your knee is still weak."

Just as he mentions it I felt a big pain on it. I groan in pain and quickly sat on the ground. I grab my knee. Fuck why now!?

"Samus are you okay!? I told you it would stay like this for a while and it's only been one hour and a half."

"Damnit I'm okay!! Leave me be." 

With that I command my armor. It begins. 

I stood up and now I feel more comfortable with my armor. This will help me be able to walk somewhat. 

He was surprised by my actions.

"Thanks for un-hacking my ship. And un-hacking tracking device."

He looks at me from what I can suspect a frown. I can and can't tell most of the time due to his damn visors. 

I command my ship and got in. 

"Oh and this is the wrong place, sorry Captain Falcon." I smile heavily.

With that I drove off leaving him. 

Don't get in my way.

But I only thank you for your aid in helping me.


	7. D I D Y O U R E A L L Y ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But

~Captain Falcon ~  
I'm surprised. Not about the tricking part. No, but the fact she can just summon her armor even if desire too. Just wow. But of course I knew she would ditch me. But thankfully she didn't take off the cloth I gave her. 

"Samus really thought that I can just leave her out fast huh. But one thing for sure if she doesn't trust me then it's fine. But I do want her to trust me. Not because she's a woman but because...It's because she fights for her goal but not only that the first time I saw her I admire her it made me feel passion. In the way...we are both similar."

Great I talked to myself. 

Now I'll get out of here and track the bounty hunter down. 

This place looks amazing...

•Falcon Flyer•  
Instead of auto drive. I'll drive myself. As for my blue falcon it's behind it. In earth we also have high electronic technology Samus. 

As driving in space I barely noticed the message from the hologram. It's messages from Edward. 

Edward: are you alright master?  
Edward: if anything goes wrong I won't hesitate to call the federation.

Okay Edward is worried. 

"Alexa send this message for Edward. I'm okay Edward also I told you you can just call me Douglass. But anyways I'm doing fine here just slight problem but I'll get the reward don't worry. Also is Sylv doing good? Hopefully she doesn't misses me because she's going to be so jumpy on me when I get home."

With that Alexa sends the message. Okay now that's clear up now I track down Samus.

Surprisingly she's going back to the 5th planet Jupiter. So the scum stood there all this time? Clearly something happened that it's still back there for odd reason. 

Good thing I put another tracking device on her knee cloth or else I wouldn't known my way out. 

She may be smart but I can tell expression and movement. 

Just need the reward and go home. That's it and I'm good to go. And the federation can be happy. It's not because our federation is bad it's just that the people there die fast. They aren't use to space or done research.

I chuckle. Like loser goroh. 

•planet Jupiter•  
Finally got here. And I have find the reward before her. So now I'm on the hunt again. 

You think you tricked me Samus but really you helped me find the useless hunter. 

Next time I won't do it again. But I don't think there's a next time. 

That's if we don't harm each other. 

Nor I don't want to ever harm you ever again. 

You out of all people made me feel something for you. 

I won't call it love yet. But admiration and similarities. A crush feeling.


	8. Y O U.

~Samus Aran~  
•Jupiter•  
Thank god I'll be able to go kick this guy's ass for shooting and causing Falcon to help me. Now you'll pay you bitch. 

Along the way there's more and more hunter now. Something really happened here. Surprisingly I'm kinda surprised that theirs bounty hunters from earth but obviously different countries or state. But I'm more used to the space bounty hunters. There here too. 

Anyways something happened that the reward is still here and I'm going to find it. 

Walking around there's Metroids every where. Of course Space Pirates are here. Hopefully that son of a bitch Ridley is here for I can kill him for good. And destroy all space pirates when he's dead. But now first reward then find Ridley. 

"You go any further and I'll kill you." 

I look back to see a stupid man with a hat on pointing straight at me. At this point no one is worthy. So I being to shoot the man but dodge. What!?

"What you think you can fool me hunter? Hah! Try again motherfucker!"

Oh he's dead for. 

2 mins later I shot him down with my blaster. He wasted my time. I hate when people act tough but aren't it's so embarrassing for them. 

I see space pirates. They seem to attack other hunters here. 

I attack them. 

Great they all surrounded other hunters which they all fought through but it works on some but no all. 

My chance to find it. 

Going through these caves over and over again never gets old but suddenly it does now. It's always the same with the same enemies. 

Knowing space pirates trying to find the jewelry diamond. But who has it...

Finally I came across to who has it. It was that space pirates now. It ripped out the guy's arms and head. Other hunters are trying to shoot it but doesn't work. 

Bullets don't hurt then in a way. But I see one guy manages to kill it and takes it but throw a grenade. I duck down to avoid damage. 

Now time to kill him.

I steady myself and...shoot. But the guy dodges it. I suddenly heard beeping before I knew in time there was a mine under me. It damages my armor but not me. But still I can feel it. Damn smart guy. But not smart enough. 

I ran to get him. I use my laser grappler to stop him which does. I then swing him and punched him. Then I threw him on the floor. Heh their all useless. 

Finally I have the reward. Now I have to be careful for surrounding. 

Getting closer to my ship. But standby due to more space pirates coming and surround me. 

Damnit.

Not only that but there's snipers now and Metroids. Fuck. 

Everyone starts to shoot but I shoot back. But the problem is my armor it's been damaged enough. It will almost break and if it does, here, then I'm dead for sure. 

I killed a lot but more and more come. And I can't keep going because more are in the back and front of me. The more I move closer to my ship the more I see hunters and pirates come towards me. 

Am I screwed here.

Suddenly the floor feels so heated. Everyone around me start to scream in pain as fire starts to rise. Hunters and pirates and Metroids starts to be in flames. 

Who or what caused it. And it's not affecting me. Only feel heat but not flames. 

They all slowly start to die. 

I hear footsteps on my left. I turn around. 

No.  
How.   
You.

"I knew you would trick me Samus. But good thing I put a tracking device on the cloth I've put you on."

What? Are you kidding me. That mother- whatever but I admire his smartness. Finally someone who isn't a total fool but a smart skilled man. 

"Your a smart guy that I'll tell you. But there's no way you are getting this reward."

"Don't worry. I'll get it. Now."

His expression doesn't show. 

I stood in guard.

"As hours passed I will let you know that your a great challenge for me. So now you are weak."

"I'm not weak yet."

He smirks and comes closer. I let my armor break. Now I stood with him with my zero suit. And the diamond. 

I take out my laser gun. But he didn't take out his gun. Which confused me. But no focus. 

My damn knee hurts. 

"Oh man look at you sweetheart~ well don't you look sexy~" 

"What the hell!!" I felt a hand on my back, then on my shoulder and a hand on the diamond. I struggle to move my arms.

"I just might steal both you and this diamond~"

"Don't you fucking dare touching her you bastard!!"

I hear Falcon say. I look at him to look very pissed off.

Why? 

Why is he mad now? 

No lie he looks scary in angry mode. 

The guy grips on me harder. And feel motion as he starts to run away with me but I'm being dragged that I start to scream in pain of my knee. Shit it fucking hurts. 

My gun drops. No!

But as I'm being dragged I see Falcon coming closer closer. 

Now the guy stops and I'm finally begin to be stopped drag to hear the guy screaming loudly.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Fuckkkk!!!!!!"

I felt two hands grab my waist fast. My hands feel weak. And I suddenly drop the diamond. I sit on the floor only to look up to see Falcon burning the man alive and socking him out. The man screams and scream. Then Falcon throws him hard in the ground and crushes him with his boot. 

I just stared in relief but also I felt the need to cry for some reason but no not now. 

He looks back at me. Now with a relief look well normal yet worried look. 

"Please tell me you're alright"

He bends to only meet my gaze into his. But I stood there...

"You."


	9. I’ M S O S O R R Y S A M U S

~Captain Falcon~   
•Jupiter•  
What? 

"What?" I say confuse. What does she mean me?

"You. Why did you save me again? Why did you save me! Why did you!!" 

Samus screams but I see pity in her beautiful eyes. There not the same like before. I. I want to save you Samus. I want to protect you. Something about you attracts me towards you. Your personality, your smartness, your strongest. I know your not a damsels woman but your a warrior. I heard these other hunters around that they are afraid of you and these space pirates too. 

"I did it because I want you to trust me. I want you to know there's other hunters that can be trusted." 

"That's a damn fucking lie! Why can I trust you if you just want the reward and leave. We barley fucking met and we already said that we are enemies! So stop pretending!!"

I stood there what felt pain in my heart. What she said it's true. I would leave her for the reward but as I've been killing other hunters I realize that Samus is the famous bounty hunter here. But not just that but I've been thinking that I want her to trust me ever since I saved her because I felt guilty and I still do. I don't want to hurt a woman who isn't evil nor a bad person. 

"Samus, for once I started to think I don't give a damn about the reward! I only want it to just show my boss I can handle being in damn space. I don't want my contract to be denied from him again but for forever. No I want to keep coming here to see all the planets and study each one of them! I don't want it for myself or the damn money! No I want to come here most times I can and study and hunt more criminals that may be a challenge for me." 

"Well I just want it to kill the monster that KILLED MY PARENTS! I want that motherfucker to die already! I want my parents to live in peace! I want to end him for what He did to my past and to my adopted family! He fucking ruined my life Falcon! Ridley ruined my life! That my fucking goal Falcon!" She says angrily. She snapped. 

I was shocked really shocked. It made me feel more guilty than ever. She's been suffering for who knows how long and here I'm delaying her goal. Her truthful goal that I finally know. Damn I feel like I shouldn't even be near Samus no more. I'm only getting in her way. 

"I-I'm so so so sorry Samus. I'm sorry Samus, for getting in your way...I'm sorry of delaying your goal. If only I didn't get in your way this wouldn't had happened. You would of been perfectly fine. But I-I ruined it...I'm sorry." I felt my heart hurt in pain. But that's what I get for ruining Samus. Someone who I just happened to admire and felt good about. 

"Not your fault Falcon! I was just damn distracted of killing you. But I'm starting to finally realize why you are here and why you want too. Because you also want that goal. I'm the one who's stupid to not know you want me to trust you and here I am damaged with pain. And you here, you already protected me twice. You did it even though you said you wanted to kill me and you could of left me with that bastard guy. But you didn't and you didn't kill me now or when I was defenseless in your ship." 

"Samus you are not stupid! Don't ever say that! The actual truth I never wanted to kill you. I just say that to only feel distracted, but I was so fucking stupid! I'm stupid to reject my real feelings! My real feelings is that I want to protect you! I want to get to know you better! I want you to accomplish your goal! I want you to trust me! I admire you for what you do!" 

At the end of what I said I felt heat rise to my face in mere seconds. I look down to avoid her eyes. 

"Falcon..." she whispers. 

"Falcon. You aren't stupid your intelligent. All the stuff you did is amazing! I myself can't pull that off! As for your feelings I can't really comment about that it's just really surprising me what you said. And honestly I never heard someone like that ever said that to me...you're something Falcon. You amaze me really. But if that's your feeling then I don't know what to say but is that what you want? What about your goal? I don't want mine to come true and ruin yours. That's not fair." 

"I don't care. I don't care if mine won't come true. As long as yours does then I'll be happy. You deserve happiness Samus. A woman doesn't deserve to be suffering for so long, they deserve happiness and love. And I want you to deserve happiness and love to live peacefully in your life. And I myself will be happy to leave that you accomplish your goal." I look up back at Samus to see her embarrassed or something. Her face is red. But I put a proud smile   
To her. 

Please.


	10. S T A R T I N G A F R I E N D S H I P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anymore lol of course I do.

~Samus Aran~  
•Jupiter•  
What he just said made me feel something I never felt before. But is this what he really wants? I don't want him to be disappointed if it doesn't happens. No It will happen! 

"Falcon. I'm truly shocked and surprised. But I don't need happiness all I need is my parents to have happiness. I don't deserve happiness nor love because all my life I've been lone wolf so being happy I don't think that's possible."

"What! No it's possible Samus. I can try to make you happy! Only if you let my try and see if it makes you feel comfortable."

For starters I chuckle "well okay Falcon you can try."

He smiles back and stands up. 

"I'm not going to waste time no more. I bet there's bounty hunters waiting to attack us. Samus will you let me carry you out to safety? I don't want others to harm you again now that your in a bad condition."

Got no choice. 

"Yeah sure. But take my spaceship too."

He smiles again "already did."

Wow okay fast man. 

With that he carries me while I'm getting ahold of the jewelry diamond. 

•Falcon Flyer•  
He takes me inside and puts me on the seat where I was use to held but now I'm more comfortable. It's like a couch in a way but it's so soft it feels great.

"For now I want you to lay down please. I want you knee to relax."

"Okay."

I start to slowly lay down. Omg it feels so good. As for the diamond it's on the floor. 

"I'll put on a new cloth and put alcohol. So yes it will sting sorry about that."

"No it's fine I can take it." 

I suddenly start to feel sleepy. I just felt tired and I barley slept with this whole quest. 

"Alright I'm going to put it. If you may allow me." 

I hum as an okay sign. 

There I felt it sting but I didn't flinch or hiss. I'm use to it either way I just sometimes like to exaggerate. From there he finished and then wraps the cloth on my knee. 

"Are your wrist hurt?"

" yeah."

"How about you take those bracelets you have. Sorry don't know what are they." 

Oh yeah I forgot. 

"Yeah." I slowly take them off due to feeling my wrist and hands weak. 

"Here I'll take them."

I gave them to him. 

Where he put them I don't care. 

"Samus where do you want me to go?" 

I felt like I was about to knock out. 

"Uh can you take us back to the federation force? It's in Daiban" 

With that I suddenly knocked out. 

•Federation•  
I woke up feeling slightly better but I see the celling which it's different. Wait am I in my room? 

I rose up to only feel a huge pain on my knee since I bended it. 

I look around my room. 

Where's Falcon? 

I got up. Still in my zero suit. But my heels are on the floor. 

Who put me in bed? 

I slowly rose and went to put on different clothes. 

I put on new socks that are light blue with white, blue underwear, blue bra, white short shorts but I had to put them on slowly or I'll hurt myself. 

And light blue drop shoulder crop sweater and lastly some shoes that are low top. 

As for my hair I let it down and comb it and put it back into a ponytail. 

Now I'm ready to look for falcon. 

I got out of my room and went to the small living room only to see Anthony. 

"Finally princess is awake! You okay girl!?" 

Oh boy. 

He comes towards me.

"Told you to stop calling me princess! Also where's Falcon?" 

He looks at me with a pain face. 

I question him. 

"Well that guy is with Adam. And Adam doesn't look pleased with him Samus." 

"What!" 

I waste no time and start to walk out.

"He thinks he harmed you!" Anthony says. 

Adam you bastard you better not sent him away! 

•Adam's Office•  
I barge in his room only to hear Adam say "you harmed my hunter!"

There he stood silent and Falcon turns to only see me and smiles like if he wasn't yelled at. 

"Adam what are you talking about! Captain Falcon saved my life from other hunters and space pirates! He risked my life to save me." 

Adam frown, "that's full of lies you are injured with assault and he's a man who can sexually abuse women."

"What the hell!? I would never sexy assault a women!!! I would never on my life ever do that to a woman!!" 

"Shut it! You clearly wanted Samus dead!" Adam shouts.

"That's a fucking lie made up by yourself!!"

"Hah a lie I don't th-"

"Adam Shut up he didn't do any of that and if he did then why would he bring me here!!" 

"Clearly to make our federation look bad!"

"Adam this is bullshit and you know it. You just don't want me to be around with him! I know you don't Adam and don't you fucking lie to me." 

With that I went up to grab Falcon's hand, "come on Falcon let's get out of here. He's bullshit."

"Samus wait!" 

Adam yells but I already walked away with Falcon. 

We kept silent till we made it to the small living where all rooms are here. 

"Thanks Samus." 

He smiles and I smile back. 

"Princess your back! And you brought your friend. Hey!"

Anthony waves at Falcon. Falcon was about to wave till he looks down only for me to follow. 

Oops forgot I was still holding his hand. 

My face turns red in embarrassment "s-sorry Falcon!"

We let go.

"S-sorry I f-forgot. Forgive me!" 

I heard him say but didn't look at him. 

"N-no it's fine."

"Oh uh hey! Names Captain Falcon!" 

I look back to see Falcon wave at Anthony. 

"Hey Captain Falcon! Names Anthony nice to meet you. And thanks for saving my princess here!" 

"Stop calling me princess! That's stupid!" I say annoyed. 

He laughs "oh come on you are one!"

"Well nice to meet you too Anthony. No need for thanks I just wanted to protect her from those pathetic hunters." 

Anthony nods. 

"Falcon are you hungry? Cause I am." 

"Oh yeah sure. I actually haven't ate for ten days if that's what I recall in earth days." 

Me and Anthony look at him shocked. 

"This man needs a full on meal princess." 

"Yes he does."


	11. W E L C O M E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate myself for this...I’m child of god :0

~Captain Falcon~   
•federation•   
I'm still pissed off at Adam. He plans to destroy my bounty career. What a fucking asshole. But I will defend myself if he actually does. But as for now I'm happy to be with Samus. 

I sweat face, "Don't worry I'm okay!" 

The look at me like "really" face. 

"No you need to eat dude."

"Yes Anthony is correct on that." 

I was just smirking now. 

"Come on let's go to the kitchen!" Anthony says cheeky. 

Samus waves to come and follow. So I do.

"Alright my man what do you eat? Cause I know this princess eats pancakes, cereal, hot pockets, toast, bagels,-"

"Stop Anthony!! Don't tell him all!" Samus says embarrassed.

That's so cute and adorable. Her pale skin makes it easier to see her flushed. 

Woah okay stop Falcon! Not Now!

I chuckled "now I know what Samus likes. But do you have oatmeal or açaí?" 

"Oatmeal yes but that what you said I don't know sorry dude."

"It's fine I'll take oatmeal." I smile. 

"With milk or water?"

"Water please."

"Eww water my dude? Everyone one here likes milk! But i won't judge."

Samus laughs. 

"What's wrong with that? It's healthier!" 

"Anthony other people like different things not everyone is the same."

"It's like why water it takes like nothing!? And nasty. Yes I know girl! But I'm curious to know!"

I chuckle "what are you talking about? It taste great! I don't drink milk cause I'm vegan." 

"Omg he said it! No wonder why you prefer water! You vegan!" 

"Kinda knew you were a vegan Falcon. But I wasn't sure yet." Samus says. 

"Well now you know." 

"Right. Anthony I want blueberry bagel." 

"Wait princess!!! Gotta make Captain Falcon his oatmeal. You can wait!" 

Samus laughs. 

Her laugh is so new to hear. It's amazing. Yet she doesn't know that that's happiness. Or- 

"Girl this the first and second laugh you ever showed! You happy? Because if you are I'll give you two bagels right now on the spot!"

"What no I'm not happy. I'm just showing that it's funny I think." 

So Samus doesn't know her emotions well...

"Yes I think Samus is happy." I smirk.

"See I knew it! I'm giving to two bagel princess!" 

"What no! No need for two!" 

"To late!" 

We all laugh. 

They looked at me which I was concerned. 

"Your laugh. Your laugh sound okay no homo for real. But your laugh sound sexy ass hell dude. No homo!"

Hah? Really?

"Not going to lie Anthony right about that. Your laugh sound deep but in a good way"

I blush from what Samus says. She thinks my laugh is sexy!? Really!? 

"Yes sir, also here princess boom! Here's two bagels! And sexy laugh here yours oatmeal!"

"Don't tell me you are going to call me that are you? Also thanks Anthony I appreciate it."

"Your welcome man. And only sometimes!" 

"Well let's eat then?"

"Yes of course." 

5 minutes from eating. 

"Okay so like y'all were going to kill each other at some point but Falcon wanted you to trust him?"

"Yup."

"Yes but that's no more intended now."

"Yup and that's how we became friends."

"I've never heard a story like that and it's going on my what the fuck list." 

"Oh you kidding me! You dick!"

"Hey language princess!"

"You already know I curse!"

Just hearing Samus say that feels weird but yes she does curses but I'm use to it already. 

"Yes girl I know I'm just joking!" 

"Also Falcon do you need spare clothes cause your clothes seem dirty." Anthony points out my clothing. 

"Yes but it's okay if you don't want."

"What no! You need clothes now pronto! Also if you want you can shower. You can shower in my room or in Samus's."

My eyes wide. Me shower in Samus's room!??!!! A blush crept up.

"I-isn't that kinda weird?" 

"What no! Well yeah kinda. Only if she agrees!" Anthony says.

"I don't mind. You can if you want."

W-what? 

"No it's fine Samus. I can shower in Anthony's room."

"Well that settles it!" Anthony chirps.

"Alright I've got spare clothes you can use them. Hopefully they fit!"

Well yeah that's what I was thinking. Because I'm more bigger than him. 

"Hopefully it does cause the two of you look to be different size. If it doesn't fit then we can ask another hunter here." Samus suggest. 

"Yeah true. Anyways Captain follow me!" 

So I start to follow him and Samus stays behind. Hopefully Adam doesn't do anything bad to Samus. But I know he'll do something to me...

•Anthony's room•  
"Alright bro I got these." 

He lays out on his bed 7 different shirts, 10 different pants.

"You need socks bro?

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"Alright got you bro."

"Also need boxers? I know weird question bro."

Well that's embarrassing for me because I do...okay yes super embarrassing because it's not mine it's his. 

"U-uh y-yes." I whisper in embarrassment. It's just so damn weird. 

"Don't worry bro I've got new ones that I haven't open."

"Uh great!?"

I just stood looking at the clothing and I do say their small but it's fine because I love tight clothing. Makes me feel comfortable. Because big clothing feels odd. 

He lays all the stuff I need.

"Here now you good to go! Pick which ever and I'll go get you a towel and a comb if you like. That if you got hair."

"Yeah I have hair." 

Well I have to comb my hair or else it will get ugly.

"Alright be right back."

He leaves and I decided to pick the clothes. 

I picked up a navy blue shirt and it's large size. In as L size small. I'm a XL small size. It will fit me more tight but it's fine.

The pants I take is a black ripped jeans. Also will fit me tight due to my thighs. 

Socks don't matter. But boxers on the other hand...

He's...yeah...too small.

Well if he has larger ones then I'm set. If not I'll use the same one...

"Hey bro I'm back"

"Uh yeah...Uh Hey..."

"What's with the pauses? Something matter? I knew they wouldn't fit ya."

"No everything is fine. It's just...I'm going to need bigger boxers."

I can see his jaw open in "what!?" Face. I just gave him a painful smile.

"Damn Okay shit! What size then?!"

"Uh 4XL?"

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Yes????"

I kinda wanted to laugh at that. 

"Damn who's your dad what the hell?! He didn't raise no little boy he raise a huge man!?" 

Okay I just laughed now. I got no comment.

"Alright that I don't but I'll see if others do. But fuck dude! Any woman would like that."

"Okay okay."

He just left. 

I'm just like wow. I never told someone what size I am and now I did for the first time and it's hilarious. 

Like I worked hard to get to where my body is today. 

"Okay holy shit dude I found a guy but he's 2XL is that fine???"

"Yeah I guess. Hopefully it fits."

"Yeah hearing that gonna sound painful if it don't fit."

"Well here I go you everything and the shower is up there forward." 

"Thanks Anthony."

He leaves and I go to the shower...

Okay so yeah as I expected everything I wear is all tight but is alright. 

The boxer are small really small so I had no choice to wear the same which sounds gross and it is. 

On the other hand I look on the mirror to see my face which the scar still bleeds. I always find it odd that it still bleeds in if it has been 2 years already. But it's be struck by my car window and nothing else when the whole DNA bullshit from black shadow went. 

As for my hair I combed it it's smooth. My hair is up and good. My eyes...of course I haven't slept for now 11 days. But here only feels like 12 hours. But my face is just disappointing, disgusting. All because of that pathetic scar I have that it's from my eyebrow to most close to my eye. It's not huge but it's somewhat small but noticeable. 

Now that I see it. I put my helmet on. It's for the better and to keep my identity unknown.


	12. W A I T I N G

~Samus Aran~  
•living room•  
I sit with James and Lyle who are greeting me like if Im a fucking kid. 

"Look Sammy finally back. It's good to see you Sammy. We were worried for you." James says.

"I don't care but glad you're back." Lyle says serious tone.

"But someone looking pretty!" Anthony stood up facing us. 

I frown. 

"What are you talking about I'm always fine. Fuck off lyle you know you were not worrying. I know you. Also what are you talking about? These clothing are not pretty nor I look pretty. I look casual and cool."

"Well since when did we ever see you wear those clothes again? Hmm I don't know like 3 months ago."

"Look my zero suit needs repair smartass."

I twirl my hair bang.

"Oh yeah what about that blue sports bra and shorts?"

"Look it's hard to put that on because there tight and it will touch my knee and it will hurt."

"She right about that Lyle." James grins and crosses his arms. 

"Okay fine fine."

"Hey Anthony you gave everything to Falcon?" I stop and cross my knees together. 

"Yes but the problem is that...I believe everything will...fit him tight. But not sure if it will full clothed him or not. If it fits then great!"

"Well we can't surely see his body since it's covered in a jacket and kinda saggy pants he has. But I know he's taller than any of you." 

"Oh so you're saying he's taller than me? No way." James rubs his beard with a scowl.

I roll my eyes at him "just don't complain!"

"Samus so who is he anyway?"

"Well his from earth obviously but don't know what part or state. But all I know he still uses a classic gun and no armor and just a helmet but it doesn't cover his mouth though." 

"Really no armor? He's going to die here if he doesn't wear armor. Some planets We all need armor for safety." Lyle says.

He starts to go to the kitchen.

"True but he did survive Vho and Jupiter but those are fine. But if he were to go on the others he will surely die."

"Well we can't let that happen? Like he saved you Samus." Anthony says.

Anthony went to help Lyle.

"Well of course. We just, shit adam is the one who can access body armor." 

"I'll try to convince him. I'm only doing it for you Samus not that guy that saved you."

"....yeah okay..."

I lay my head on the end of the couch. 

"It's because of him, he let his goal only to make mine."

"...for real or fake?"

"For real."

"Will I don't think so. But I'll be on a look out on him Samus because you know I love you."

I mean a gross sound to him, "gross. But there's no need. I can handle it."

"Hey we back." 

Hearing both Lyle and Anthony coming and sitting beside me.

"Oh no...so what are we exactly watching?" James says.

"Yeah what are we watching? I'm just waiting for Falcon."

"We watching documentaries." Lyle says.

"What! Oh hell naw let's watch something better! But maybe at night though cause me and Samus want to hang out with Falcon." 

"Do you mind us hanging out with you two?" 

"Hey why me?!" Lyle shouts.

"Because we want to know him a little more."

I roll my eyes. 

"You just want to keep an eye on him."

"Smart." James chuckles.

"Sure but don't do something stupid."

I rose myself to look at them. Then the TV.

I just remembered. Did I left my gun at the planet or did Falcon get it?

Fuck I hope he did. Because I don't want other hunters or pirates to use it.

It's barely 5:33 pm here almost night but not yet....

Finally I heard a door open. 

We all heard and turn to face.


	13. L I V I N G G R E E T

~Captain Falcon~  
•living room•  
Finally I head out the living room but I really need a bag for my clothes. Wow I felt tight with these clothes but it's fine. But one thing is that you can actually see my full built body. And the pants also...but not like the shirt of course. 

My visors detect two other man in the living room. Might be Samus's friends or allies.

I carry my clothes with me to only see them all look at me. But I stood serious.

"So that's him." This man with a scar and a beard says.

"Okay woah so he's the one you been asking about the size huh."

I literally flinched at that. Did Anthony really say that to him. Oh come on...

He better not said anything to Samus!

"The clothes does fit him!! But there tight huh?" Anthony comes towards me. 

"Yes a bit tight but I like tight clothes so it doesn't matter." I sweat face. 

"Oh so your just like Samus huh? She wears tight clothes too." Scar man says. 

"Okay shut up James. Anyways you look great Falcon."

I blush what she said. 

"Thank you. You look beautiful. A-as in a GOOD way that is!"

I turn around for they can't see my face red. 

Why? Why do I get flustered??

"Thanks Falcon."

"Here man I got you a bag."

I look where Anthony is at.

I shook off my blush. 

"Oh cool thanks!"

"Did it fit?"

Really now but no whisper?

"Actually no."

"Fuck I knew it. Well now I can tell why it don't fit."

Did he just really see my pants. Well not mine but borrowed. 

"Low-key I thought you were actually lying but I'm so wrong."

"But you're actually huge what the hell dude!? I bet they all saw your pants and bro you got mad thighs and legs! Your whole body is fucking built!!!" He whispered. 

"Bet Samus can see that" 

My face turns red again. 

Stop Anthony. 

"Shut up Anthony." I said playfully. 

He laughs. 

"What's going on you two?" 

Samus comes in. 

"Oh nothing just telling him that James is Gay." 

"What the fuck you say!!?!" 

"If y'all fight I'm leaving" 

"Stop it both you and James! Your all idiots." Samus quit the almost fight conversation.

Anthony sighs and nods and the guy James groan.

Samus sigh.

"Falcon want to sit in the couch?" 

I smile "sure."

"Here I'll put your clothes in my room." 

"Oh you don't have to do that. I can carry it."

"Sorry Falcon But I don't want you to carry anything and also I don't trust these idiots."

Well I can't argue with Samus. 

"Alright fine I'm defeated." 

Samus smiles but rolled her eyes at me. 

She grabs them and takes it to her room.

"I'll meet you two at the couch bro." 

"Alright."

....

"Okay I'm back. Let's go."

I follow Samus. 

"Here sit where ever." 

I chose to sit where Anthony was since the two other are sitting together on the other one. 

I sit and Samus sits beside me. 

"Hey why are you still wearing your helmet? Doesn't it get tiering to wear that all day??" Anthony says. 

"Yeah Falcon why don't you take it off?"

"Well I feel more comfortable with it."

"Why? Trying to hide something."

I look to see the other guy. 

People like that I hate. Always starts with disagreement.

"Leave him be! Sorry about that Falcon. That's lyle and the other is James. They can be bitches but that's them."

"Oh come on Samus why so mean?" James wines. 

"Hah! But how is that comfortable??"

"Like I mean I am a car racer. I'm use to it being on my head for hours."

Anthony gasp. 

"Your a racer? No wonder your clothes looked odd." Samus says.

"Yeah racing is just a good hobby of mine."

"That's cool." Anthony says. 

"What kind of car you drive?" James ask. 

"I drive a hovering car called the blue falcon and it drives faster than any cars out there." 

James smiles "sure it does."

I grin "you bet?"

He grins back "how much we talking?"

"Are you serious? What!" Lyle shouts. 

"Millions Of dollars here of course. I don't pay cheap." 

I'm ready for his defeat. 

"Oh okay "rich" guy. I'll pay thousand then. I'm cheap but not that much."

"Falcon are you doing this? Wait no. You guys are not doing this." Samus stood up. 

"Aye free money here Samus. We can use the money to buy more tools."

I roll my eyes. Which he can see since my visors can detect that.

"I don't care I just don't want Falcon to be accused for something James. He just came here and now both of you are betting."

"He started it."

"Oh it's just a phrase James. Bet can just be a feel sure. But James asked so that's on him."

"That's bullshit."

"James your bullshit and no both of you are not going around and race. Understood?"

"Yes Samus."

"Your not my boss sweetie. But I'll let it slide because I love you."

I frown but felt mad.

That is not a way to treat a woman. 

Why would a man like him that selfish and a jerk love Samus? She deserves better! 

"Omg stop saying that that's gross." Samus punches him on the shoulder. 

He groans in pain "aww fuck that hurts no need to get abusive!" 

"I have the right to defend myself James"

"That's right!" Anthony cheers.

Lyle facepalm.

I smile. He gets what he gets. 

"Falcon want to go the outside? I think you might like it."

"Of course!" 

Wow I sounded so childlike. 

She laughs. 

Her laugh is so beautiful. 

"Alright let's go and leave these idiots behind." 

"Samus I'm coming too!" Anthony shouts. Standing up. 

"Come"

Samus grabs my arm now. 

I got surprised but blushed either way. 

Why!?!? 

Stop. no Falcon!

"Alright peace out fuckers!" Anthony says to James and Lyle.

"Wait were coming too the hell!" James says.

Samus pulls me to now we walk. 

We get out of the living room to now the headquarters.

"Sorry if I have to hold you it's just that Adam might drag you out."

"No it's fine. Since I protected you. Now you're protecting me." 

I smile with a blush face.


	14. T H E G O O D B U T T H E P A I N

~Samus Aran~  
•city•  
Now we are in the city. I let go Falcon's arm. 

"Falcon everything here technology. So I'm sure you know this. And now I'll show you around." 

"This is amazing Samus!" 

Falcon looks like a child who is seeing something new. I smile. 

Something about him makes me feel different...

"Alright so the federation doesn't have stuff like earth does but right here is the plaza where all bounty hunters get their weapons and supplies."

"Yeah! Me and Samus would prank some sellers for fun but no harm!"

I flinched and turned red.

"That's NOT TRUE!" 

"Oh yes it is girl. But in the end of the day the people love her." Anthony pay my shoulder. 

Falcon didn't laugh but smiled.

"Anyways! Here's the being for hunters but if we go straight forward then that's where they got everything."

"Nice! Samus pardon, you think I can buy a weapon here?"

"Sorry Falcon unfortunately you can't because we all have a licensed card for here. If you want I can buy you one."

"No it fine! I just wanted to know."

I know he wants one but he doesn't want me to buy it for him.

"No Falcon it's okay. I owe you for saving me."

"Don't worry Samus you owe me nothing. Really it's fine."

"You sure Falcon?"

"Positive!"

I'll buy him one Soon when I go on a mission or later on. 

"Okay...lets go to the main plaza I hope not that people are there."

With that we head out.

•plaza•   
The place of course is packed with people and hopefully they don't greet me because they would want my signature. 

"This looks cool! People and non-humans gather here. It's nothing compared to earth."

"Really? Wow it's...been so long I visited earth."

"Samus you should go there one day."

I sigh "yeah if I have a chance."

"You will have a chance. One day." Falcon smiled. 

He always smiles. His smile makes me relax. His smile makes me have hope?

Whatever.

"Hopefully."

"Guys I heard there's a bar. Wanna come?" 

Lyle and James were in the back huh without telling us...assholes.

"I'll go. I need beer since that quest was a nightmare." Anthony says.

"Are you guys coming too?" Lyle says.

I look at Falcon on to see him looking at all the stuff there is. 

Heh...

"Uh Falcon do you want to go to the bar?"

He looks back and stares at me. 

"Well, are you going Samus?"

"It's up to you."

"You sure?"

"Falcon I'm sure. It doesn't matter to me."

"Well to say the truth I want to look here. That's if you still want to be here."

"Okay James we are staying here."

"Alright. Well see you two at the federation." 

They walk away.

"Falcon let's check out the stuff if there's anything you like. I myself want to check some stuff out."

"Okay." 

So we walk and check out stuff. There's good clothing. 

Talking about, Falcon needs some. 

"Falcon you should look for clothes that fit you. I doubt you would like to wear clothes that are borrowed and not your size." 

I look at him. The clothing on him...it looks amazing on him. But you can tell his chiseled body. The shirt mostly. You can actually see his muscles. But the pants on the other hand...

"Yes your right."

I shook my thought and felt red.

"Hey are you okay Samus?" Falcon looks at me concerned. And comes closer to me.

Damnit this never happened to me and now it is! 

I just checked out a man's body! Fuck! 

Specially Falcon's body?! 

It's normal Samus! Get it together!

Why!?

Why!? Why did i!?

I never do that!!

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!"

I without thinking I push him. 

"Oh shit sorry Falcon! I didn't mean to!!" 

I didn't push him that far but he almost stumbles. 

"Hey hey. It's okay Samus. I'm fine. No need to be sorry." Falcon says calmly but worry.

He comes again towards me. I feel bad now. Fuck I-i just don't know what happened there. My mind just went somewhere else that never ever happened before. 

I stood little back from him. Why. Why. That's not me. 

This isn't me. 

What's wrong!?!?

"Is this man giving you trouble Samus!"

"Yeah! If he is will report him to the police!"

W-what?   
No.  
No.  
No!

The people looked at Falcon angrily. 

Oh no. I caused a scene. Fuck. 

It's all my fault. 

Fuck. 

Me and my fucking mind. 

"N-no!"

"He's fine! I just got scared that's all!" 

They still look at Falcon angry. But then they believed me. 

"Oh! So sorry sir! Please forgive us!"

"Yes please! We just thought you hurt Samus!"

"H-hey it's okay people. I forgive you." Falcon tells them to calm down which the people do. And they went back to doing there business.

I on the other hand I feel guilty. 

"...Samus what's wrong? If you want to tell me or not?...if you want me to leave it's fine by me." Falcon's voice lowers.

I can't just tell him I checked him out! He'll think I'm a pervert and it will get awkward between us.

"N-no it's fine Falcon. It's just I was thinking about my past. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that pushed you and the people getting mad. I'm such a bad friend."

"Samus you're not a bad person! Your a great friend! It doesn't matter if you did that. I don't mind! Really! I just want you to be okay!"

Why?   
Why is he so nice?  
Ever since we met by killing each other he's been so fucking nice to me.  
Is that how a real friend is? 

I don't have friends. I never did.

Till now. 

Is that how friends care? 

Care and protect each other?

Have fun laughs? 

"Sorry I just got ahead of myself but thanks for being a friend." 

"Don't worry about it Samus. As long as your okay it's fine with me." 

I smile because he smiled again. 

"Oh um you still want to be here or want to head back?"

"Doesn't matter to me. What about you?"

"I don't mind. So let's shop?"

"Yeah sure!"

I want to know why my mind turn so different there. It's not or never been like that.


	15. V E R O N I C A  N O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey Trevor something is good.

~Captain Falcon~  
•plaza•  
There's something wrong about Samus. She won't really tell me what's wrong. I hope she's okay. 

Now we look around and I do say so myself it's pretty cool. But now all my amazements died off because I'm worried for Samus. But I have to pretend to be excited for Samus can relax. 

"Hey Falcon here's like men clothes if you like."

I look her way. 

"Cool thanks!"

"Falcon is it cool if I leave you a bit? I'm going to the women section."

"Oh sure no problem." 

She nods and leaves. 

Hope Samus is okay...

I look at the clothes some are cool. 

Half of them seem to say Chozo? 

Is that a religion? 

Well I just want plain tight shirts. And tight pants. And maybe I can go for some shoes because my boots are heavy. 

And I don't know how long I'll be here...

I wonder how everyone is doing without me helping around...

I shook my thoughts.

"Hello man! I like your helmet! I never seen a helmet like that before! And those visors look cool!" 

The young teen worker calls me out. 

"Oh thanks kid. It's nothing much."

"You kidding me?! Looks dope man. Also that falcon on top it looks cooler!"

"Thanks."

"You looking for tight shirt aren't ya?"

This kid...

"Yeah."

"Here in that area we got tight shirts and jeans if you want."

"Thanks kid."

He takes me there and there's guys here also looking for some. They look like punks and some look early two thousands. Nice. And some casual.

14 mins pass and I picked 10 pair of shirts and pants. And from there other clothing parts. And a comb and gel. 

Now just shoes. 

Now I head to an other store. 

They got Jordans nice. 

"Hello! Welcome!"

A woman welcomes me. She's the worker. 

As I'm looking for pairs, suddenly I see a woman coming towards me.

"Hello! I'm sorry to bother you but would you care to help me reach those pair for me please?"

I smile, "sure!" 

I got up and the woman she's like my age. Brown long hair, nose piercing, white crop top, black tights, black heels, and brown eyes But she looks at me. 

I got the pair. Why is it all the way on the top?

"Here you go"

Her face turns red. "Thank you! Your so tall!"

"You're welcome. Thanks."

"Say you want a drink? Since you helped me I want to give back."

I sweat face "Well I...don't know..."

"Come on please! Just a drink! Please!"

But what about Samus?

"Please??"

The girl beg. 

Aw man well I can't say no to a lady.

"Alright fine. Let me just get what I want and we're off."

"Omg yes thank you." She cheered.

"Oh by the way my name is Veronica!"

"Hi Veronica my name is Falcon. Well it's just a title name but I'm use to people calling me that. Nice to meet you." I say while searching for my size. 

"Hi Falcon nice to meet you too Falcon! Love your helmet! Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Uh yes I am."

"Wow! Do you ever get injured? And capture monsters?"

"Yes I get injured once in a while when the enemy is strong but yes I capture monsters or humans."

She gaps "woah that's cool! Also is that why your muscular?"

"No, it's that I work out everyday when I'm not busy or I take breaks. Or waking up every morning. It's a routine of mine already."

"That's good." 

I finally got what I want. 

I tilt my face to tell her to come with me and she did.

Finally now out of there.

"So Falcon what kind of drink you like? Name any!"

I side smile. 

"Well I do like healthy shakes. Is that an option?"

"Yes! I know two! Come with me!"

So I follow her behind. 

So finally she takes me to this place and it looks so modern like in my city that's cool.

Till there we got the drinks but of course I have a mind that I should pay but she begged me not to. And so she payed and I felt bad. 

"Thanks! I appreciate. Well I think I have to go."

"Wait! Can we just talk a little more please Falcon?"

"Well..."

"Please? Just five minutes maximum."

I sigh in defeat. 

"Okay fine fine."

I gave a side smile again. 

She cheers. 

"Here let's sit here where we can see the floating river!"

"Okay."

It's weird to be with someone who isn't Samus. But of course Veronica wants my attention. I know that.

"Falcon? Is Falcon your favorite bird?"

"Yeah it is. That's why I call myself Falcon."

"Ooo nice! You live around here? Oh wait you live in the federation right. Say do you have a girlfriend?"

My face heated what she said. I look away.

Of course she would say that.

"U-Uh no? I like to be single yeah." 

"Why? Won't you like to cuddle, kiss, laugh, love, marry?"

"W-well I just don't want no one that's why."

Why these questions?? 

I know she wants get on with me but no. I don't like her. 

"Really? But your so cute! Even if I don't know how you look under that helmet but I know your handsome just by the way you look!" 

"Thanks Veronica but right now I only care for hunting criminals down. And I have to go now."

"W-Wait! can I at least give you my number if you change your mind?" 

Oh god...

"Oh sorry I don't have a phone."

"Then I'll write it down! And if you still don't then if you do change your mind I'll wait for you here!" 

.....

"Okay just give me your number." 

So she gives me her number and I feel uncomfortable about it. Not because I don't like her it's just she's not my type. And I think I know who's my type...

"Okay! Bye Falcon! I hope to see you again!"

"Uh yeah. Bye!"

I sigh with relief. Thank god that's over...

Now I have to speed walk to find Samus! 

Please don't get mad Samus...

I already feel like punching myself for this!...


	16. L I T T L E  H A R S H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole ass story about this.

~Samus Aran~  
•plaza•  
I was about to pay my stuff when this guy comes up to me.

"Hey Samus mind if I help you carry your stuff? Oops sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Robert!"

This is why I would always come with Anthony. Guys would always ask if I need help. Uhhhhh.

"Hi yeah sorry Robert but I can handle it myself." 

"But a beautiful woman like you needs help! I must help you." 

Fuck sake I'm a fucking bounty hunter dumbass! 

"Robert I said I don't need help!" I shout.

The worker comes in.

"Samus is this man bothering you?"

And other people again look angry at him and he stood there scared. 

"Want us to take him to the police?"

"No it's fine. But if he does that again then yes." 

"I'll spare you Robert."

With that I left. 

I look at the time. 

Oh shit I have to go meet Falcon! 

I hope he doesn't get mad.

That bastard took my time.

Finally I jog up only to see Falcon jogging up as well. 

"Sorry I'm late."

"Sorry I'm late!"

So we both came late huh. 

"Sorry I'm late because some idiot guy wanted to be like James all love and shit." I say as I huff. 

"Heh. Sorry I'm late because a woman tried to get me to love her."

So we both had the same issue. 

But at least Falcon left the girl...

Wait no.  
What?  
Why did I thought about that!?  
Uhh this mind of mine is acting strange!!

"Well at least we are done here."

"Yeah your right. Also want me to hold your bags?"

"Huh. No it's fine I can carry it."

"You sure Samus? I wouldn't mind."

"Falcon no it's okay I got this."

He smiles "okay okay. You win."

I smile.

Damnit again I fucking smile. Shit. 

"Alright let's head back to the federation."

•living room•  
"Hey were back."

They look at us like "barely?" 

But another member is here K.G

"Hello Samus!"

"Hey K.G"

He's somewhat better than all these three.

"Hello random stranger! You a new recruit?"

"Well-"

"He's a friend of mine" I interrupt Falcon.

"Oh wow nice! I didn't know you had a friend!"

I roll my eyes "Well now you know."

"The name is K.G!"

"Hey K.G nice to meet you."

"Okay so Falcon let's put your stuff in my room."

"Uh..."

"What?" 

All of them looked concerned except K.G.

"Sammy you know it's nighttime already. So he needs to go."

"What the hell you mean?"

"Princess what he's trying to say is that where is he going. In other words is he going to sleep with you???"

"W-what!" Falcon says.

I frown. 

"What no. He can sleep in my bed tonight. I'm not sleepy and I'll stay in the living room. Simple."

"No Samus that's your room. You have to sleep." Falcon says determine. 

"Falcon no it's fine I'm not sleepy. Either way you need a place to sleep. You haven't slept like what the fuck earth days been."

"It's fine I can sleep back at my ship. You sleep in your room."

No he can't say outta my sight because Adam will be a madman and do something to him. 

"No Falcon your sleeping in my room."

"But Samus your room-"

"Falcon!"

"Look he can sleep in my bed! I have a hunt today so I'll be out tonight and tomorrow." James stood up from the couch. 

"Because I don't want to see this guy going through your stuff."

James eye Falcon. Falcon hiss.

"I'm not like you James."

"Hah as if! All man say that."

"Not all men are the same, James."

"James leave him alone. I get it you love me but I told you I don't like you. I only like you as an ally."

"Damn James got fuck." Lyle laughs.

I can't tell if Falcon is making a face or not. 

James punched the wall. 

"I know you say that now Sammy but maybe you'll get feelings. Your still learning new feelings."

Gods I want to punch this dude.

"Samus it's fine I'll be in my ship."

Huh.

"No falcon."

"Don't worry bro I got you. You can knock out my place. i also just got a quest from Adam."

"Well..."

"Yeah if you don't go I'll drag you or..."

"Okay okay I'll go." 

Huh. Falcon sound intimidated...

"That settles it huh. Alright then are all of you sleepy or you guys want to watch something?"

"I was hoping we can watch horror movies." Lyle says.

"Ooo that would be nice! It's been a while since half of us be together." K.G. looks joyful than last time. That's nice.

"Whatever you want Samus. I don't mind." 

I hate it how Falcon always wants me to choose for him. 

"Falcon you have the right to choose not me. I'm asking."

"Well I don't have an option. So I really don't mind."

"Falcon!" I shout at him angrily.

"Okay okay sorry Samus! I'll go to sleep if you don't mind? If you want me to stay here-"

"Okay. You need rest. Anthony take him. Also still want me to put your clothes in my room?"

"No it's fine. I appreciate Samus really."

I nod.

"Alright come with me bro."

They head out and James leaves. Leaving myself, Lyle, and K.G.

"Hey imma put my stuff. I'll be back."

"Hey when your done can you bring snacks here. Thanks Sam." Lyle says but roaming through movies and k.g. looking.

"Get it your own next time lazy Ass."

I leave and go to my room.

Was I harsh to Falcon? 

Damn today was a bad day for me.

I feel bad. 

No. You don't feel shit.

I smirk. "Of course I would say that to myself. I have to just learn more of my feelings. Not like longer time ago...I was so afraid...but now I don't give. And that's how it should be. Right?"

It's the only way I can finally bring that Ridley down dead.

No.

I don't know...


	17. T H O U G H T S

~Captain Falcon~  
•Room•  
So Samus still can figure her feelings besides anger, hate, justice, and order. 

I want to help her find new feelings. A good friend would do that. Right?

She's my friend right?

I admire her. 

Looking at Samus with or without amor she still looks strong. There's no doubt she will need help.

As for me I'm pretty fast at detecting around me. It may sound like "woah that's so cool!" But really it's important or else I'll let my guard down and it will hurt someone.

Talking about...

Edward.

I check on my visors.

Yes everything is also on my helmet. I programmed for I don't have to worry and mess up my schedule.

Seems everything is alright...

I hope Solomon Aran is Okay....

Well I have to take off my helmet cause my neck is starting to hurt. 

So many hours with it on.

Blood Falcon can be a pain when he kidnaps Aran. I just hope Jody or someone in the federation stop him. Also that useless black shadow. 

I don't want anything to happen to Aran because I found his sister. 

Samus Aran.

I'm surprised really. 

Really really surprised actually. 

They both look alike. 

They both have a mole. Except that Aran's is on his lip. And Samus's is on her bottom lip and not actually on the lip.

I can't believe the one I admire is Aran's sister. 

I shook my mind off that.

I need sleep...

I can't tell her yet. 

....  
I started to wake up. 

Wait. 

I woke up fast and alert. 

I check to if any was here. I view around...

Nothing. 

Good. 

I sigh in relief. 

I don't want anyone to know my identity or face. It must be hidden at all cost. 

I rose up and stretch. Oh man this feels much better. Just sitting and standing all day feels bad. I need to excise without it I don't feel like myself. 

Since no one is here besides me...

I take off the borrowed shirt and put it on Anthony's bed and well there's no way I'm going to stretch my legs with these pants cause I know for a fact I'll ripe them. 

I only wore my new black tight shorts. And my new blue nike running shoe. 

Hopefully the room is locked. 

It's already 9:23 am. 

I work out only like 2 hours. I could do more but I want to go see Samus. Hopefully she's awake. 

Well now I gotta shower.

Finally I get to wear clothes that are my size and that don't feel super tight nor show my body. 

Blue tight shirt, and my other need, dark blue tight pants with my same old belt, and blue with black Jordan shoes. Oh yeah and some black gloves. 

As much as my neck hurts just little I have to wear my helmet. 

"Well now, now that I put on little white bandages on my scar. I have to put on my helmet." 

I'm still curious about my blue falcon and Falcon Flyer. Hopefully Adam or anyone hasn't done something to my precious vehicles.


End file.
